


About Stars

by DonkerRood



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, believe me it'll make sense, stargayzing if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonkerRood/pseuds/DonkerRood
Summary: Baze never understood why Chirrut liked stargazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw rogue one again and it's late and I'm sad, so I wrote some stuff. Forgive me for any mistakes.

Baze never understood why Chirrut liked stargazing. He could never even see them. Baze did love the stars. Chirrut told him he could feel them, and even if Baze had given up the belief in the Force Chirrut held so dear long ago, he did believe him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel it too. Feel the universe. 

He would ask him to describe the stars, but how do you begin to explain the stars, and the light, and the galaxy to someone who has never seen it before? It never really mattered how. As his voice started describing the way the light would pierce the dark, how beautiful it is, Chirrut would nod and pretend to understand. Or maybe he did really understand. 

It never really mattered, because in those night their hands would find each other, until Baze knew Chirruts hands better than his own. In those night their lips would meet, and every kiss would feel like home. 

Baze realized soon it was never about the stars, or the galaxy. It was about them. It was about the touch of their hands, the taste of their lips and the feeling of each other’s closeness. About how they could speak without words, understand without saying. 

About how the empire came and the world changed, and how yet nothing could ever tear them apart. About how they knew they would be together forever. 

Chirrut told him he could feel it in the Force. Baze found the answer deep inside him, knew it in his heart like it had always been like this. 

It was never about stars.


End file.
